1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image tuning system and, more particularly, to an image tuning system and method using a stored raw image signal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a camera is tuned for an image to be captured using a predetermined parameter. This parameter for tuning has to satisfy various weather conditions. To set the tuning parameter to be adaptive to various weather conditions, various pictures are taken and captured before launching a new product for image capture. The tuning parameter is adjusted repeatedly based on a captured image signal.
Thus, a large amount of images are needed for adjusting the tuning parameter. The images, however, are for temporary use and are subsequently discarded. Accordingly, it is time consuming and extra efforts are required for setting the tuning parameter to be adapted to various weather conditions.